User talk:TCprairiedog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:TCprairiedog/Apology page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rtgoh1 (talk) 23:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I can't believe your brother. All this insanity over a cartoon character? Talk about unhealthy. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) If your brother is so into Shrek, why can't he start a Shrek's Adventures wiki?Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 19:57, May 27, 2013 (UTC) He better get it soon. Otherwise, it won't be pretty. And you know what i mean. Tigerman531 (talk) 19:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) what are you guys talking about? Wherever you are, we need your help again. Please hurry. Mitch is at it again. : ( Buddy. You're brother is at it again. Isn't there a way you can make hims stop creating new accounts and making him stop for good? He's really hurting my feelings this time. :' ( PLEASE!!!! I'm crying right now! I can't take it anymore!!!!!! :' ( He was vandalizing pages again. And I really had the last straw when he renamed the Jabba the Hutt page to my user name!!! TC. Buddy. Your brother is at it again. Can't you take away his access to a computer for good? : ( At this point, I can't take it anymore with Mitch's constant vandalism. I've made a warning video to him, and IF he doesn't stop for good, than I will have to take action. Hey, bud. Your bro told me on DeviantArt he's gonna stop messing with me. Does he mean it? I really hope so. But right now, I'm worried that since he told me this on DeviantArt, if he'll ruin my art or steal it. Does that mean he's not gonna also destroy my art too? I already plan on waiting a while before deciding if he means it. Just like Discord in MLP, I don't trust him yet. I already let Anna and Elsa know, and I told them to spread the word. And by the way, from the bottom of my heart, thank you SO MUCH for all your help! You're a true friend. : ) I want to thank you for telling your brother to stop messing with us. you are a true friend. thank you, and tell your make two deviantart accounts. tell him stop making more accounts, ok? Thanks for helping us, TC. You're welcome here anytime. Is there anything I can do to repay you? well I'm sorry, I reacted. anyway, thanks. Anytime, TC. Hey, buddy? Are you there? I'm not sure if you heard, but someone has been threatening me, vandalized two pages and some of my art. He claims to be the son of your brother. Does your brother have a son? That's it actually. I just wanted a confirmation from you. I certainly hope not. hey buddy. long time no see. I saw my partner and you are talking. I see. maybe he's got his friends to fill his shoes. do you think he's got his gang to do his job? Ok, well we might never what he does. Just another typical troll. Looks like your brother is out of the clear. This is despicable! I never did anything to them! It's unfair! I just can't believe this. I never did anything to them. So why are they doing this to me? You are now an administrator. I will try. I'm just hurt right now. They can't do this to me! They won't beat us. Dislike that video! Totally. And just so you know. My good mood is not killed from this. What they do now is NOTHING meaningful to me anymore. They can't kill my series. They can't stop me! Yes. I'm here. But nothing's gonna kill my good mood. I'm not gonna see them if they're that bad. If they send you anything, don't share it with me. You've got to learn to not respond to what they say or do. "Don't feed the trolls". 'Cause that's what they want. Ignore them, and eventually they'll leave you alone. Okay. Now, I need to go to bed now. Remember what I said, and hopefully, the guys will abandon trying to annoy us. I'm so sorry I got you involved in this. I disliked that video even though I haven't watched it. dude, don't listen to them, they're trying to mess you up. don't listen to them. I won't do it. I'm not gonna waste my time with those loosers. Got it.